


strangers in a strange land

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Degrassi RPF
Genre: F/F, India, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the current casts’ philanthropic visit to India.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strangers in a strange land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beverytender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverytender/gifts).



1.

You don’t know anything.

It isn’t an easy conclusion to come to, but one that comes after a long day in the sun, pushing against yourself. Alicia smears a long trail of mud across her forehead, marking herself unintentionally, and reaches for a bottle of water, handing it to you when she is done. Her lips come away pink and dripping. A bead of sweat mixes there, like poetry.

India is nothing you--any of you--have ever known before. A little boy puts his hand on your back when you sit down to rest and your lips shake too hard to decently smile. There is mud on your hands and legs and feet that night, and every night, running thick down the shower drains, and it is the same mud drying in the walls of a new home.

2.

Everything is shades of blue and brown and green, but not dull, or muted. Blue like sapphire, dark brown, digging into the earth, and shocks of kelly green, sprouting from the ground. You open your eyes under water and everything looks too bright. It is a wet hot, here, but in the pool it sluices around you, your body twisting, skin kissing the suddenly cool air, warmth sinking into your bones like the smiles in the eyes of your friends.

You aren’t afraid to touch one another beneath the surface, Jordan floating just so, her short hair spreading out, her fingers dancing on the water like spider’s legs.

3.

Night comes early for your tired bodies even when the sun stays high. Sam picks at his guitar and a few strong voices join the song plucked out on the strings. Alicia’s hair soaks up the humidity, growing across her shoulders, making a kind of curtain against the setting sun. You weave tiny braids in and out, brushing fingertips against neck and ear, lazy now, letting your body melt under the heat.

When you retire for the night you wonder if you’ve ever felt so alone, stretching out the aches in your thighs. A quiet whisper comes, then, at the perfect time, and you look up to see a hand from the bunk above. Reach up, and hold it.

And you don’t remember letting go.

4.

Blue eyes against the orange of the sari. Your hands over the fabric, admiring. When she looks at you, at Alicia, it is almost too bright to stand. You stare, for a moment, into the sun, and turn back with tears in your eyes.

“Give me a turn, okay? I want to show the boys.”

So Jordan unwinds, carefully, folding and unfolding, mirroring the process over Alicia’s mannequin-form, around her open arms.

You touch, just slightly, and she stops. “Never mind.” You can’t ask her to keep secret what isn’t yours.

But still, your heart follows the flowing fire down the hallway, only coming back with a soft touch, taking your hand to a heart beating just as wildly as yours.


End file.
